<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chili(64-65) by zyxzzt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471687">Chili(64-65)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt'>zyxzzt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>lay興 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chili(64-65)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>64<br/>
性，真是一个讳莫如深的话题。</p>
<p>成年人或忙着享受其带来的愉悦，或忙着处理其带来的麻烦，反正没有空对孩子解释性为何物，正如他们没有空解释情为何物——惨的是两者通常相依，这下好了，解释起来似乎更麻烦了一些。反正，你都别碰就对了。</p>
<p>于是，我们一边在假正经，一边期望那些在假正经的环境下成长起来的孩子们，能一结婚就懂得如何翻云覆雨，十八般姿势样样精通，一击即中则最佳。</p>
<p>可这件事本质上，明明没有什么见不得光的地方。</p>
<p>我想找到一个人，让我充满安全感，不惧怕托付身心；我想和他结合，让我想起这段过程就感到愉悦；我想和他孕育自己的孩子，像我的爸爸妈妈一样，甚至我还希望趁这个机会去改正，让我的孩子免于经历那些曾经父母施加于我身上的种种不愉快。</p>
<p>如果真的有这么一个人，我想咬着他的耳朵，把对他的渴望宣之于口，一字一句说给他听。我想告诉他有多爱才会愿意和他把上面的事情一件件做完。那叫爱，要很多很多的喜欢再跳一级才叫爱，少一分那都算不上，轻一分我都不愿意。</p>
<p>65<br/>
张总自然是不会拒绝的。由魅可第一天闯入他的生活开始，他注定没法对魅可说不。他也不再问魅可准备好了没有，想清楚了没有。之前走了那么多弯路，就是因为他自以为是地，给自己和对方安排了太多的准备时间，把时间线拖得太长，拖出了猜疑和隔阂。和那些踌躇不前的恋人一样，他在等：等我们都更有能力的时候，等我们不需要再在意外界目光的时候，等他终有一天明白我的心意的时候。</p>
<p>他们是受了多沉痛的教训才懂得，当那个对的人和对的时刻共同出现的时候，根本无需准备。</p>
<p>如果之前的性事，或多或少有一些交易的成分，魅可迫切地要在他面前炫耀自己的美貌和身材，表现如何高超的撩拨技巧来取悦他，来占有这合约中非他不可的位置，那么这一次，无关技术，也无关外表。</p>
<p>如同那青涩又珍贵的第一次那样，他们一步步去探索，熟悉，继而拥有对方。</p>
<p>由亲吻开始，舌尖先是久违地互相触碰，试探，然后勾缠在一起。明明不是很久以前，却好像已经隔了很久，久得他们各自都要在脑海里搜索回忆，一个引入的吻该怎么开始。魅可终究是有点害怕的，眼睛紧闭，眼睑却紧张得频繁地抖，睫毛扇在张总的脸上，不轻不重地挠着痒痒。压在他身侧的手臂也在抖，张总摸索到他的手掌，两手十指紧扣，他便低低惊呼一声，整个身子压在了张总身上。</p>
<p>扑通，扑通。两颗心贴得那么近，为着彼此用力跳动，以相同的频率震动着肋骨，宣告着彼此的存在。胸前硬邦邦的肌肉撞在一起并不好受，但相较之下魅可的身子要软一些。之前的意外确实让他消瘦不少，但恢复期内，他还是很乖地遵照陆康桥的嘱托相对减少运动量，加上张总每天定时送补汤去他工作地点，硬是要工作人员盯着他一滴不漏喝完，魅可的身子还没有从这样娇养的模式中调回来，腹部的肌肉不明显，甚至还能摸到柔软的一团。</p>
<p>张总带着他的一只手放到腰间，钻进衣内往上撩，套头毛衣顺从地往上卷起，他摸到了魅可腹部的软肉，柔软滑腻的触感让他喜欢得不行，忍不住捏了捏，魅可哼唧一声，嗔怪拍了他的手背，抬起头以门齿啃了他唇瓣一口：“不许摸那里。”</p>
<p>张总这下倒来了兴致，魅可越不让摸的地方越是敏感，他甩开了魅可的手，整个手掌就覆盖在他的腹部上，揉捏着那软乎乎的地方，魅可痒得缩起肚子，呼哧笑着喘气往旁边倒去，张总抱着他打了个滚，变成了魅可在他身下。套头毛衣在打闹之间被撩到了高处，堪堪遮住了乳尖，张总眯眼看着那大片裸露的肌肤，肌肉的纹路隐约可见，腹部也因躺下而凹陷下去，只剩下平坦的一片。</p>
<p>看，魅可一点也不胖。若非要说他有什么胖的时候，也许就是小天使在他腹中待的小小几个月时间，张总忆起那些陪着怀孕的魅可入睡的夜晚，伸手摸到下腹都是胀胀的，可拥在自己怀里的后背却是单薄的——这肉从不长在他身上。</p>
<p>正在张总看着魅可身子晃神的时候，魅可也趁机啪嗒一声解开他的皮带，将他的衬衫从裤头里抽出来，皱褶之下遮盖着的是整整齐齐六块腹肌，魅可伸手去摸，逐块抚过，小嘴一撅，往他腹肌上狠狠捶了一拳，眼眶微红，泫然欲泣的样子：“我知道你为什么摸我肚子了，是嫌我胖，在我这处找了优越感，又能挺着这六块腹肌出去诱惑其他小O上你的床。”‘</p>
<p>张总听他说得一套一套的，心里好笑，忍不住伸手捏他的下巴：“哦，那我要出去找别的小O，老婆大人你放人么？”</p>
<p>“呸，谁是你的老婆大人。”魅可嫌弃别过脸躲开他的手，腹肌上的手一路往下，摸到裤链拉开，径直钻进去隔着内裤抚摸alpha的性器，以温暖的掌心包裹，忽然他以手肘半撑起身子，看着张总紧抿唇瓣忍受着快感，性器却明显胀大，勾起嘴角一笑，“放人可以，如果你从我身上下来还有力气的话。”</p>
<p>“哦？好大口气。”张总闭眼轻轻叹息着，干脆握着魅可的手腕，带领着他脱下自己的裤子，这下赤裸滚烫的触感直接落到他手里，连带着湿润的体液。魅可唰地红了脸，久远之前的记忆汹涌袭来，羞得他迅速要放下手，脸埋进枕头里不看人，可张总的手用了力气，他无法挣脱，只能任由掌心与坚硬烙铁相贴，磨蹭着擦出越来越多火花。他暗自夹紧的双腿间，早已一片潮湿。</p>
<p>他怎会不记得，第一次做爱是他自己主动送上门来，在易感期的推波助澜下毫无保留把自己献了出去。现在想来这是多冒险的一件事啊，他大有可能一无所有，除了一副被标记了的，从此其他alpha只会敬而远之的身子。可他赌赢了，这位伴侣爱他，享受与他结合的过程，他们一次又一次攀上愉悦的顶峰，魅可的身体甚至因为太熟悉而把他的温度和形状都刻进了骨子里，也仅仅只有最后这一次，让他感受到从未有过的锥心痛楚。</p>
<p>即便是这样，魅可还是会说，张总带给他的快乐远比痛苦来得多。</p>
<p>他喜欢，喜欢薄荷味熏得他头昏脑胀，麻痹了全身连痛感也不觉的迷离；喜欢他明明也在隐忍，却因着自己哭喊而减慢的动作；喜欢他每一次都哄着筋疲力竭的他入睡，让他感觉自己被尊重，而并非什么泄欲的工具。</p>
<p>魅可咬了咬唇，一手被迫继续抚慰着他的欲望，一手缓缓也褪下自己的裤子，穴口本能的反应不骗人，早已经染了湿润的液体，又仿佛感受到对方灼热的视线，嫩肉微微缩起，仿佛在人眼皮底下张合着。越是羞涩的反应，在张总眼里越是渴求。</p>
<p>张总是爱这具身体的，就是爱得不得了，不能容忍别人碰他分毫，最终失控，铸成大错。他分开魅可的双腿，这下他中门大开，整个身子完全暴露在张总的视线下。他羞恼哼了一声想合上腿，又拗不过对方手臂的力气，唯有瞪了他一眼，胸口剧烈起伏着表示抗议：“你看什么嘛。”</p>
<p>“看那只供我一人进入的地方，是何等漂亮。”张总抬起头，在他唇上落下一吻，又退回他双腿之间，盯着那湿润的穴口半晌，然后轻轻吻了上去。</p>
<p>“唔！”魅可在失声尖叫前一秒把拳头塞进了自己嘴里，自嘴角泄出难耐的呜咽，强烈的刺激让他忍不住弓起了腰，当想起要反抗的时候双腿还扣在人手上，只能徒劳地胡乱踢了几下。他能感受到对方的唇瓣与穴口两片嫩肉磨蹭几下，像平常的亲吻，然后顺理成章地变成了舌吻。舌尖进入了他的体内，自然是不深，但灵活得不行，就在仅有的闯入范围内爱抚同样滑腻的内壁，伸缩搅动。魅可眼神彻底涣散开来，小腹敏感地颤动着，在对方限制着双腿活动之下挺动身子，倒像把身子更往人嘴里送了一些。</p>
<p>“不，不要。”魅可脆弱得只能用气音发出呼叫，他并起膝盖夹着张总的脑袋，却无碍对方继续亲吻。魅可磨蹭着床单作最后的挣扎，被狠狠的一下吸吮攻击得尾椎酥软，呜咽着软倒在床上，迷离的眼眸一眨，泪水沿着眼角没入枕头布料里。omega的第一次高潮要来了，他知道接下来会发生什么，还想拼最后一些力气推开他，沙哑着声线对他喊道：“不要，脏……”</p>
<p>可张总还是不管不顾，抚慰着最近穴口的敏感点，魅可难耐地抓紧床单，弓起腰，小腹轻轻颤抖，前端冒出了些许液体，可还是不及后穴，张合着吐出了一股股温热的蜜液，张总最后吻了吻穴口，像啜饮甘甜的泉水一样吸吮着最后一点的蜜液，再捧起人的脸，对上早已迷乱了神智的脸，轻笑着吻了他唇瓣：“来，尝尝你自己有多甜。”</p>
<p>魅可哪还有自己的理智，本能地双手搂住他脖颈交缠，主动启唇深吻。今天不是omega的易感期，但这早已过了他能承受的极限，蜜桃味被撩起来，浓烈地散发在整个房间里，迫使张总也要释放出信息素稳住他。他疯狂地汲取着对方口腔里的甘甜，不服输地以舌尖搜刮人口腔，双腿也缠上人身子，方才的一点甜头已经不足以满足他，张总的炽热温度正贴在他双腿间磨蹭。疯狂得要把对方拆吃入腹的吻，让张总刹那间窒息，双方都无法再忍耐，他只能伸手凭着感觉托起他臀瓣，肉棒顶端寻找柔嫩的穴口，在触碰到一片湿润之后，他明显感觉身下的人儿狠狠地一抖。</p>
<p>他睁开眼，人儿还在他怀里，手臂怀抱没有放开过，双腿也依旧夹紧，可就是看着他的眼眸中多了几分清明。魅可眨了眨眼，凑上去在他湿润的唇上轻轻一吻，然后垂眸咬着唇嘀咕道：“你要答应我两件事。”</p>
<p>“第一，你要轻轻的。第二，明天醒来我要看到你在我身边。”魅可埋在他的脖颈上，在薄荷味的根源用力咬了一口，虽知道蜜桃味并不能占有对方，可还是执意落下自己的烙印，连着蹭了一片泪水，带着哭腔说，“别再丢下我了。”</p>
<p>他不想再经历一次那么痛，那么孤独的性爱。不单单过程是痛苦的，醒来还要他独自收拾残局。他发誓，从今以后他不允许事后第二天睁眼看不见张总，哪怕只是去了厕所也不行。</p>
<p>张总闷哼一声，受了那一下象征式宣示主权的啃咬，湿润的触感把他的心揉搓成一团，堵在胸口里一腔怜惜无处宣泄，他要连着那欲望一同，送进魅可的身体里。他手掌托起柔软的臀瓣肉，鼻尖抵着对方的，轻轻磨蹭了几下，低声道：“我答应你。”</p>
<p>他吻上魅可的同时进入了他，缓慢地，温柔又不失坚定地，进入了大半。魅可一口咬上他的肩膀，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地开始往下掉，细碎的呻吟自嘴角泄出，甬道却很诚实地，一吸一吮，主动把人吞咽进去，张总也因此进得更深，全部没入了他的体内，贴合无间。</p>
<p>他粗喘一口气，留意到魅可的泪水，以指腹抹开，再舔去微咸的泪珠：“疼吗？”他往里轻轻一顶，魅可拔高声音呻吟了一声，埋在他怀里轻轻摇头。凭着经验他能认得出来，这是愉悦的呻吟，于是也不等人最终的答案，开始在他体内一下接一下动作起来，逼得人轻喘一声缠得他更紧。魅可腰身软得不行，双足却本能地紧紧扣在他腰上，交合处贴合无间，水蛇一样勾得他丢了魂魄。</p>
<p>张总现在不怕了，他有这个自信。魅可这眼泪也确实不是因为痛，而是喜悦的——在多日来反复尝试克服之后，他终于成功了。他的身体是有记忆的，他记得张总是唯一可以占有他的人，可在此之前的记忆，还包括这是唯一狠狠伤害过他的人。上一回，潜意识替他拒绝了张总，因为他害怕还有第二次的伤害。</p>
<p>可他现在是不害怕了吗？也怕，但他管不得这么多，张总亲口给他的承诺，他信了，这是他唯一抓得住的，也愿意抓住的救命稻草。他要抓着这根稻草，从深渊里爬出来，然后才能看到，等待他们的未来是什么模样。</p>
<p>他已经隐隐约约看到未来的轮廓：不算坏，张总会待他好，张总的家人也会待他好，有没有孩子倒也不重要了。从此往后的种种，都是他不爬出来，就没机会看到的风景。爱他的人们无比关心他的下半辈子，他所需要做的，便是敞开身心迎接他们的疼爱。</p>
<p>这不，张总正用他alpha的本事那么热烈的疼爱着他。魅可甚至不用花费什么力气，他整个身子被抱离床面，张总托起他后背，挺胯往上，肉体拍打一下接一下的声音羞得他埋脸在张总肩头，可这姿势实在深得不行，每次只差一点便触碰到生殖腔口，蹭过敏感的腔口惹得魅可一阵痉挛，前端颤抖着射了一点，却没法解释这是哪里来的快感。</p>
<p>张总的声音因为情欲变得低哑，他隐约能感受到魅可的身子在不动声色往后退，在他的深入越来越接近生殖腔的时候。他不怪魅可，只是那一点被压下来的自责重新漫上心头，他忍不住再一次问了出口：“你还愿意怀上我的宝宝吗？”</p>
<p>这问题对于现在的魅可来说似乎过于深奥，他睁大迷茫的双眼，因着身下未停的动作短促地喘息，他伸手抚摸张总的脸，自眼角到鼻梁到唇线，直到整张脸的轮廓描绘出来，才迟缓点点头：“是你的话就愿意。”</p>
<p>张总的心头蓦然被塞得满满的，一丝缝隙也没有，硬是把刚刚漫上的一丝自责硬生生挤了出来。他亲吻魅可的手背，那粉色的指关节稚嫩得让人着迷，他本是公主，要捧在手心疼爱的宝贝，他却不恨那曾经伤他入骨的人。张总晓得，即便魅可不怪他，他本人从此也不敢再伤他分毫。</p>
<p>那是要杀头的罪啊。</p>
<p>话毕，张总一下用力顶胯，进得更深，终于撞上了腔口，魅可把他的肩头啃出血痕来，勾着他身子的双腿第一次迟疑，颤抖着想放下来，可已经被张总抱得紧紧，骑虎难下。此后每一次，张总都撞在腔口上，却不曾进入半分。</p>
<p>魅可的敏感点被抚慰了个遍，他也已经乏力，连骨头都酥软，只是徘徊在腔口前的滚烫温度勾着他些许神智。他感觉到张总把顶端抵在腔口上，研磨了好一阵子，身子紧贴传递着炽热的温度，凑在他耳边诱哄他：“想要的话，叫老公。”</p>
<p>魅可气得闭上眼别过脸不理他，用力摇着头，也不知是不想要，还是不想叫老公。他的心显然是矛盾的，又怎么能在此时给出一个决定？</p>
<p>张总低笑着咬了咬他耳朵，忽然往后退去，粗硬的性器一触即发，即便还眷恋着温柔乡，也硬是被他抽了出来，握在手心抚慰。魅可的穴口就在他眼前这么微张着，柔软湿润，像初熟的水蜜桃多汁饱满。张总咬着唇闷哼一声，白浊点点滴滴落在身下白皙肌肤上，魅可还愣着，看起来似乎还未适应下身的空虚。</p>
<p>若是张总不做任何措施射在里面他确实会害怕，但如今他留在了体外，魅可的心忽然就这么放了下来：他在床上无法拒绝，但张总却懂得他的不安。</p>
<p>魅可伸手，柔嫩的掌心抚摸对方只是半软下来的性器，主动靠近穴口与人磨蹭，咬着他耳垂道：“给我吧，老公。”</p>
<p>张总被这话突然一激，他几近是不可思议地瞪大眼，性器重新抖擞起来，直到接近方才的大小。他眼睁睁看着魅可努力提起腰肢，咬着唇想吞入他的性器，他忍不住一把捞起魅可柔软的身子，往怀里用力按下，先满足他的欲望，重新负距离的结合让二人一起舒适叹了口气。</p>
<p>“你叫我什么？”张总喘息着看他。</p>
<p>“老公。“魅可软软哼了一声，重新被填满让他感到愉快，垂眸偶尔看见他布满汗珠的肌肉，alpha浓烈的荷尔蒙气息让他忍不住吞了口唾沫。</p>
<p>什么可怕的精力，不是明明已经射过一次了吗？</p>
<p>“还想要吗？”张总眯眼往上挪了一下，甬道敏感地收紧回应。</p>
<p>“想要。”魅可诚实点点脑袋。</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“因为……”大概是脑袋没转过来，魅可一歪头，埋在他颈窝里深深吸了口气，“嗯，因为喜欢。”</p>
<p>傻子，因为好喜欢你啊。不管是轻是重，是深是浅，是里面还是外面。只要是你就喜欢。</p>
<p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>